Just A Dream
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: What happens when Emily and Hotch share their feelings? Will something happen that will change everything?  Hotch/Emily
1. A Wedding

**Just A Dream**

Prompt: Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood

**Chapter 1: A Wedding**

It was two weeks after the last case. Emily was all dressed in white, on her way to the church. She had Hotch's box of letters in the passenger seat, sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue. The church doors opened up wide. She put her veil down trying to hide the tears.

xxxxxx

_They were on a case in Wyoming. It had been three days and they hadn't caught the unsub yet. Everyone was tired. Hotch, Emily, Reid and Rossi were heading back to the hotel, while Morgan, JJ, and Garcia went to the station, again._

_ Hotch loved Emily, but he didn't know how to tell her. As tired as Hotch was, he couldn't sleep. He kept pacing his room. He knew that Emily's room was next door. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. _

_xxxxxx_

_ Emily was pacing around her room. She couldn't decide whether she should go to Hotch's room or just go to sleep. She knew she loved him, but she didn't know how to tell him. She finally made up her mind. She left her room and went next door. She knocked on the door and waited._

_ Hotch opened the door and let Emily in._

_"Hi, Hotch." Emily said, frightened._

_"Hi, Emily. What's wrong?" Hotch asked._

_"I really need to tell you something, but I just don't know how to."_

_"What is it? You can tell me. I'll understand." Hotch didn't know what she was going to say._

_ They sat in silence a while before Emily finally spoke._

_"...Hotch, I love you. I've loved you since the first day I got this job. When Foyet attacked, I was by your side the entire time. I stood by you after Haley died. I love you. I'm IN love with you. I don't know how you feel, but I just needed to let you know that." Prentiss was walking away with tears in her eyes. Hotch grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him._

_"Emily, I love you too. I knew I loved you when I got a divorce. I loved that I was able to spend so much time with you after the Foyet case. You are the most amazing, strong, and beautiful woman I have ever known. I love you." Hotch kissed Prentiss and she allowed him to deepen the kiss._


	2. A Funeral

**Chapter 2: The Funeral**

**When the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down, trying to hide the tears. Oh, she just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band, and the flowers fell out of her hand.**

xxxxxx

_They were on the case in Louisville, Kentucky. Emily and Hotch were heading to the house of the unsub. They knew they should wait until back up arrived, but they wanted to catch the unsub._

_ Hotch entered in the front and Prentiss entered through the back door. They were scanning the house when Hotch, suddenly, felt metal on his neck. He couldn't turn around because the man had a strong grip on him. Prentiss entered the room and her eyes widened. She was in such shock, she almost fainted. She saw the unsub behind Hotch._

_"Emily, calm down. Everything's going to be alright. I love y-"_

_The gunshot rang and she fired at the man. Hotch and the unsub fell to the ground._

_ She ran over to Hotch. She saw that he wasn't breathing and she started crying. "I love you, too, Aaron."_

_xxxxxx_

**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying, "He's not coming home now."**

**This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream.**

** The preacher man said, "Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt." Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she'd ever heard. Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him. Oh, and what could have been.**

Emily couldn't believe that Hotch was gone. She cried everyday. She had witnessed his death and she couldn't get the image out of her head.

**And then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart.**


End file.
